1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving multimedia data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving multimedia data, which can transmit/receive HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) -type data via a multimedia interface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) acting as the next-generation digital multimedia interface is an interface type capable of simultaneously transmitting audio and video (A/V) signals, and encrypting the transmitted A/V data.
The HDMI has been widely used as an interface type capable of allowing an HD (High Definition) multimedia device to transmit/receive digital multimedia data.
The HDMI-type data employs a coded scheme different from TMDS (Transition-Minimized Differential Signaling) technology for use in conventional DVI (Digital Video Interface)-type data.
Therefore, the conventional digital multimedia transmission/reception device for transmitting/receiving the DVI-type data cannot transmit/receive HDMI-type data, and cannot transmit/receive the HDMI-type data without using an additional HDMI transmission/reception unit.